


The Potential Break Up Song

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, But not an obvious au, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Not between Oikawa and Iwaizumi though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi doesn't need crying boys under bridges everyday. </p><p>The day he does, he falls in love. </p><p>[Happy birthday Oikawa Tooru!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potential Break Up Song

**Author's Note:**

> A special fic for Oikawa's birthday! Enjoy!

Everyone who knew Iwaizumi Hajime knew he was someone that valued nature. Iwaizumi's parents were outdoorsy themselves, and it must've rubbed off on the teenage boy. Whenever he had the time, or just felt like a change of pace, a break from his busy life, he'd go outside and take a walk. According to his parents, he already did that (or at least tried to) since he could walk. It was a ritual, a relaxing little hour or so where Iwaizumi could get all his thoughts together and give them a place. Unfortunately for him, the release of Pokemon GO meant the fragile peace he was so used to was fading away, getting ripped apart by the loud screams made from behind the cellphones. It had become harder to find the tranquil place he was longing for. But as the sun sunk down and the ruckus subsided, Iwaizumi was walking to the one place that he knew was abandoned. The bridge. A seven year old Iwaizumi had discovered that the space under the bridge was quite tidy, and looking nice too. There was enough space to sit, and the water separating the two riversides was a calming presence. Ever since that discovery he had claimed the place as his own. Iwaizumi approached the bridge, got down so he could get under it, but was stopped at the sound of music, accompanied by ugly sobs.   
Iwaizumi stopped to listen to the song, unsure how to approach whoever was crying there. It was an upbeat pop song. It was in English, but Iwaizumi could follow the lyrics. "It took too long for you to call back, and normally I would just forget that. It's just the fact it was birthday, my stupid birthday," a woman's voice sang. Iwaizumi took a deep breath before getting under the bridge.

Under the bridge a single teenage boy sat, his knees pulled up in front of his head. He was softly shaking, moved by his sobs. He didn't seem to notice Iwaizumi, or maybe he was just too wrapped up in whatever he was crying about. "A-are you okay," Iwaizumi stuttered. It wasn't like him to stutter, but this entire situation made him uncomfortable. Besides, he didn't know the guy he was attempting to talk to and had not even the slightest clue what kinda reaction he should expect. The boy lifted his head. His eyes were still wearing his tears, and ugly red spots decorated his face. But even in this state, he was pretty. The type of boy that had women wrapped around his finger. It was surprising that someone like that, someone that would without a doubt be a prom king in a bad teenage movie, was pathetically crying on his own. Under a bridge.  
"I-I'm good. It's just that it's my birthday and my boyfriend forgot it. Completely. S-so I texted him that he should die and that we are through." Iwaizumi shifted around uncomfortably. He wasn't unfamiliar to love; he already experienced multiple crushes and even confessions himself. However, he never actually dated anyone. He had no idea how to comfort this guy, so he just said: "I'm sorry to hear. Really. How long are you here already?"  
The guy sniffed a little. "2 hours or so?" "Have you eaten already?"  
The stranger made a slight nod to an empty package of milk bread. "You've only eaten milk bread," Iwaizumi concludes. He sighs, then continues: "Come on, let's get you out of here and make sure you eat." The eyes of the stranger widened, surprised by Iwaizumi's kind offer. "T-thank you…"  
He grabbed his stuff and crawled out, a small smile appearing on his face as he followed Iwaizumi. 

"Wow, the McDonalds. You're such a romantic- what's your name?" Iwaizumi shot the stranger a glare. "You have no right to be picky. I could've left you there crying. And it's Iwaizumi Hajime."  
"I'm Oikawa Tooru. I hope we'll have a great time together, Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi frowned. "Who the hell is this Iwa-chan?" Oikawa smiled brightly, as he suddenly whipped out his phone while responding: "You'd rather have me call you Zumi-chan?"   
"Jesus Christ, Iwa-chan is better. But- what is that smirk?" Oikawa laughed a little before pressing a button. Iwaizumi's voice played, repeating "Jesus Christ, Iwa-chan is better" over and over. "You fell for it! As long as I have this, I can call you Iwa-chan all I want!" Iwaizumi's frown definitely changed into a angry glare now. "What the hell, are you ten? Shittykawa!" Oikawa's mouth fell open in surprise. "Hey, you can't do that! I gave you such a cute nickname, you can't give me one that bad!" "Watch me," Iwaizumi growled. He opened the door and entered McDonalds as he continued: "Whaddya want? You better not pick all kinda expensive things." Oikawa hesitated a little, scanning the menu. "A strawberry milkshake, chicken nuggets and large fries!" Iwaizumi scoffed. "Stay there, I'll order. You find a table or whatever." Oikawa still wore that bright, maybe even annoying smile. Iwaizumi doubted its honesty. Could you really smile like that after crying alone for two hours and going through a breakup? "Okay Iwa-chan! I'll find us the perfect table!" Iwaizumi got in line. This Oikawa guy was really strange. He was so familiar, so friendly for someone Iwaizumi had just met, especially since it always took Iwaizumi a while to really warm up to people. And usually it takes a while for people to warm up to Iwaizumi too. It's not that Iwaizumi is a bad person, it's just that his face can be stuck in a permanent scowl without him knowing, plus him being the Sick Of Your Bullshit Mom Friend. It's a surprise to see that Oikawa approaches him like an old friend, as if this is just an intimate planned little reunion. His thoughts get disturbed by the employee asking for his order. Iwaizumi orders the same thing as Oikawa, but replacing the strawberry milkshake with a chocolate one. After he paid he went looking for Oikawa. 

He found him at one of the tables next to the window. Iwaizumi also noticed that lots of girls were staring at Oikawa. Now that the last signs of his crying fit had vanished, he was indeed very pretty. Iwaizumi had been spot on about the womanizer vibe Oikawa had given him. It was then, maybe a tad too late, that he thought about what the crying Oikawa had said. His boyfriend had broken up with him. So did that mean Oikawa was gay or bi? Despite Iwaizumi's curiosity, he knew he wouldn't ask. He wasn't the nosy type, and Oikawa was still a stranger to him no matter how familiar the guy might act. It would feel uncomfortable asking such a personal question, maybe even a bit creepy. And after all, he was gay himself, so it wasn't like this was anything new. He sat down next to Oikawa, shoving away the urge to ask him. However, Oikawa started on the subject himself. "Iwa-chan, do you see all those girls looking at me? I'm just that pretty, aren't I? They're totally falling in love with me as we speak! Not that I am interested in them anyway." Iwaizumi frowned slightly. "Don't be such a jerk, Shittykawa." Oikawa began to smirk. "Ooh! Might Iwa-chan be jealous? Does he want a girlfriend that bad?" Oikawa got a punch on his arm for that. "I don't, I'm gay, if you want to know that bad. Also, don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Oikawa's cheeks colored a bright red. "O-oh sorry, I didn't know, I- I mean it's not like I am not familiar with them, you probably figured out that I'm one myself, but I'm really sorry." Oikawa's embarrassment surprised Iwaizumi. It was a different side to the brunet, one that Iwaizumi didn't think he'd see.   
"Hmph. Okay then, Shittykawa," was his reply. He felt a bit shaken up. Somehow, flustered Oikawa looked even prettier than his regular self. Iwaizumi tried discard those thoughts. He wasn't the type to have these thoughts about people he just met. Besides, Oikawa had just broken up. No, he shouldn't be thinking about Oikawa in that way. "Iwa-chan? Are you ignoring me?" Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, who was waving with his hands to get Iwaizumi's attention. And once again, Iwaizumi questioned why he had ever taken Oikawa with him. 

In the short amount of time it took to eat McNuggets and fries and drink your milkshake, Iwaizumi had learned more about Oikawa than he wanted to. He knew what his favorite color was (a galaxy-like purple), his favorite animal (cats, because they're cute and can be alone for a while), his hobbies (volleyball and "looking good", which got him a well earned punch from Iwaizumi), his passion (volleyball and space) and even more. In return, Iwaizumi said some returned some information, but only, as he said to himself, because Oikawa would whine the entire time if he wouldn't say it, not because Iwaizumi actually wanted it. When Oikawa said his address (without anyone saying that he should), Iwaizumi's jaw dropped. "Repeat that," he demanded. "Why? Do you want to know where I live that bad, Iwa-chan? Do you adore me that much? Oh! Don't tell me… you're gonna do unholy things in my sleep! You're so perverted, Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi growled. "If you don't repeat your address now, I'll be giving you a home in hell at this very moment."  
Oikawa still grinned, content at his earlier teasing. "Okay, don't worry." Oikawa repeated the address slowly. "That's seven minutes from where I live," Iwaizumi sighed.

They walked back home together. Oikawa was still blabbering about nothing, poking for Iwaizumi's attention. "Would you shut up for once," Iwaizumi growled after a while. Iwaizumi wasn't one for small talk. He preferred conversations with meaning. Oikawa, however, seemed to be the type of guy who talked just to get some attention and fill up the silence. Oikawa gasped and gestured around dramatically. "How could you hurt my feelings like this, Iwa-chan? And on my birthday too!" Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa performed these little theater pieces often. He pretended to be badly wounded. Iwaizumi never felt a need to act out these kinda plays in real life, so he didn't really knew if he should play along. He just replied with a rough: "I already treated you to dinner. You have no right to complain." Oikawa pouted a little. It looked cute on h- no it didn't. Iwaizumi really didn't know what possessed him, but it wasn't fun. This was the seventh time that he thought Oikawa was pretty already, wasn't it? He didn't want to think like this, he wasn't the type to pick up people on the first day he met them, especially not when the person in question had a break up. On the other hand, as long as he didn't act on those thoughts there was no problem, right? They were almost at Oikawa's home, and then they would cross maybe once or twice, but that would be the end of it. He wouldn't see Oikawa anymore, wouldn't have the thoughts he now dreaded. "We're here," Oikawa chimed. Iwaizumi nodded. "Goodbye then." Oikawa smiled at him. "Thanks for the good time, Iwa-chan! See you!"   
With that, Oikawa turned around and walked away. 

It was one am. Too late. Not a time Iwaizumi preferred to be awake on, especially since Iwaizumi wasn't a night owl at all. He cursed his phone that was still beeping. When he unlocked the phone, Iwaizumi saw that an unknown number had texted him. 

01:21 Unknown Number  
Iwa-chan? Are u awake? Pls call me. 

There was no doubt that the unknown number was Oikawa's. However, why would Oikawa need him? Why him, to start with? Sure, they had spent the day together, but Oikawa had other friends, for sure. Someone with Oikawa's charisma isn't a loner. Iwaizumi broke his chain of thoughts and dialed the number, unsure of what to expect. 

"Oikawa?" 

A few soft cries. 

"I-Iwa-chan, I'm all alone and he forgot about me! On my birthday! All the time we spent… I'm not important at all. It's so pathetic, Iwa-chan!"

Oikawa's stutters, depressed pauses and voice cracks touched Iwaizumi's heart. No one should be feeling this down. Especially not on the one day that was supposed to be perfect for them. 

"Oikawa…Why did you call me? Why not someone else?"

"You saw me… like that already. I don't want my friends to be worried about me. They have better things to do…"

"Bullshit. I gotta hang. Stay safe."

"I-Iwa-chan! Please-"

Iwaizumi shut down his phone and decided. 

Oikawa didn't want to open the door. He was scared of doorbells ringing at night. On the other hand, whoever it was seemed persistent and kept ringing. It was at least worth to take a peek. Even though he was scared out of his mind for whatever serial killer/not a serial killer but still a killer of some sort he would find there. He opened the door. It was Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa's crying face still wasn't pretty, Iwaizumi concluded. However, Oikawa himself still was, even with the crying face. This was the tenth time that he thought about Oikawa's prettiness now and the thought was still new, scary, unnatural, but Iwaizumi had given it a place. If he thought Oikawa looked attractive, so be it.   
"I-Iwa-chan, you didn't have to come." Oikawa looked shocked and a bit humbled, as he stood there in his endearing alien pajamas. "But I did. I didn't pay for your dinner just to give up on you now." Oikawa just looked down. "So… What exactly happened?"   
The fear and anger was evident was evident in Oikawa's voice when he replied: "A nightmare."  
Iwaizumi never knew two words could carry so much emotion. He felt bad for the brunet, like Oikawa stood there, tiny, just a teen boy in alien pajamas. "You're not alone. You're not unimportant. You're not useless. You're not forgotten. Everything will be okay. Get into bed." Oikawa nodded, expression unreadable. Iwaizumi followed him upstairs, into Oikawa's room. It was a room cramped with alien and volleyball stuff. Movie posters involving galaxy were plastered on his wall, with more fan merch piling up in random places. There were a ton of alien plushies on his bed. It reminded Iwaizumi a little of his own Godzilla collection. Oikawa sighed and got into bed. 

"I'm sorry for all the trouble. Thanks for the kind words. You can go if you want to, now."  
Iwaizumi kneeled next to Oikawa's bed. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."  
Oikawa chuckled. "I was right when I said you'd do indecent things in my sleep after all," he said, his teasing grin appearing again. Iwaizumi was glad that the grin was there again. He was too glad to get carried along and act mad, so he laughed along, following up with a: "If that's what you want." Oikawa's face combusted into a bright red. "I-Iwa-chan!" His expression changed into a fond one. "I'm really happy you're here, Iwa-chan. I'm going to sleep now. Thank you for everything you did for me today." "No problem," Iwaizumi mumbled, as Oikawa closed his eyes. He looked like an angel laying there, eyes closed, brown locks spread out on his pillow. After a while, Oikawa seemed completely asleep. Iwaizumi smiled at his peacefulness. Before he left, he pressed a tender kiss on Oikawa's forehead, a token of his new found feelings for the brunet. As he left, Oikawa smiled and whispered to himself: "Love you too, Iwa-chan", before the sleep guided Oikawa along. 


End file.
